How to Plan a Vacation
by smacky30
Summary: Jim and Heather are going on vacation.  How do they choose the place?


A/N: Written for the Summer 07 Brass Vacation Fic-A-Thon. This is so late it may actually count for next year. Sorry blushes

Disclaimer: Not mine.

The roar of the propellers made any attempt at conversation nearly impossible. Below the plane stretched mile after mile of clear blue water. The island was an emerald jewel, edged in satiny white sand and set in a sea of cerulean. As the plane circled one last time before lining up with the runway, its occupants all vied for their first glimpse of paradise.

Jim Brass turned his head and pressed a warm kiss against the cheek of the woman draped along his side as they both tried to look out the tiny window of the plane. He felt, more than heard, her sigh and a smile of pure pleasure lit his face. This vacation was going to be just what the doctor ordered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you dive?" The soft question stopped Jim Brass in mid-stride.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth and his right hand worked to loosen his tie. His eyes glittered as he took in the woman sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed. The long-legged beauty, her raven hair flowing over her shoulders, was surrounded by colorful brochures. Her green eyes were sparkling with excitement and he could feel an answering emotion bubbling up inside him.

With a smile lighting up his craggy face, he let his eyes slide over her in a caress. "My God, you're beautiful."

A blush rose on her cheeks and she tilted her head shyly. "Thank you, but that doesn't answer my question."

Still standing just inside the bedroom door, Jim finished removing his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. With a glint in his eye and a hint of laughter in his voice, he asked, "Why?"

Heather shrugged and graced him with an innocent smile. "I was thinking if we had a deeper tub we could play some interesting games and I wouldn't want you to drown."

A short bark of laughter betrayed his surprise at her answer. "That sounds dangerous. I don't know if that'd be a good idea."

Crooking a finger, she beckoned him to her side. "Why don't you come over here? I want to show you something."

Something about the blood red nail on the tip of her finger had a frisson of lust skittering down his spine. Brass moved closer, dropping his shirt and tie on the way. Instead of sitting next to her, he knelt on the end of the mattress and began to slowly crawl up the bed.

Heather, realizing his intent, began to back away with catlike grace. "Stop, Jim," she admonished with a playful smile on her face. "You'll ruin all my brochures."

With a shake of his head, he replied, "Don't care."

"But this is important," she said, as the brightly colored pages scattered and fell to the floor.

Again he shook his head. "Still don't care."

Unable to contain her laughter as her back met the headboard, Heather tried one more time. "We have to make a decision so that I can get this taken care of."

The gleam in his eye said he wasn't interested in that particular problem. "Really don't care," he murmured against the smooth skin of her shoulder before nipping at her collarbone.

She couldn't control the sigh of pleasure when his warm breath feathered over her cool skin. "It's our first vacation together. I want it to be memorable." Her voice wavered as he pressed short, soft kisses along the column of her throat.

Sitting back on his heels, Brass ran his hands up and down the length of her legs. "What d'ya say we start making memories right now?" he asked, tugging at her ankles, urging her to lie down.

Grinning, she slid down until she was flat on her back. "I'm very serious about this vacation, Jim."

Returning her smile, he ran a finger lightly over the crotch of her panties. "I'm very serious about a lot of things."

Heather's breath caught in her throat. She could feel the tingle of anticipation between her thighs in response to his teasing touch. Trying to suppress the shiver that ran over her, she said, "I think the vacation can wait for a while."

She grabbed his hand and tugged him down until his body was pressed against hers and then she kissed him. Her lips moved over his in a sweet, slow exploration, one he felt all the way to his toes. A deep groan rumbled through his chest at the feel of her lush body under his. That feeling was something he'd never grow tired of. The hard points of her nipples were burning him through the thin cotton of her shirt. The silken strength of her slim arms held him against her. The damp heat of her arousal warmed his thigh – the one he was pressing insistently between hers.

Heather slid her nails across his back, scratching gently and loving the shiver that coursed through his strong body. The weight of him never failed to excite her. He was pure male, soft where he needed to be and hard where it really counted. Her hands trailed over the smooth skin, taking a moment to trace the scar that was left when they removed the bullet that almost killed him. She skimmed along his spine and slid her hands under the waist band of his pants.

Jim slid his mouth from hers, trailing heat over her jaw to the shell of her ear. "Know what I want right now?" His hand came up to capture her breast, his thumb flicking over her nipple.

Heather smiled against his neck, her lips caressing the strong muscles there. "I have a pretty good idea."

"Then why are we wearing all these clothes?"

In response, Heather brought her hands around and began pulling at his belt. Brass' hand moved to her waist, finding the hem of her shirt and sliding underneath. When her breasts were exposed, he bent and sucked a rosy tip into his mouth. Her hands stilled on his belt and she ground against his thigh as a low moan of need slipped past her lips. Sucking a ragged breath into her lungs she resumed her struggle with his belt buckle. It suddenly gave way and a quiet cry of triumph filled the air. The button and zipper opened quickly under her skillful fingers and then she was pushing his pants and boxers down, reaching for his cock. The hot, hard length was between her palms, her fingers encircling him. His lips pulled away from her supple flesh with a quiet sucking sound and he thrust against her cool hands.

Brass trailed a hand down her abdomen and began roughly pushing her panties down, distracted by the stroke of her thumb over the head of his throbbing erection. He rolled away briefly, shoving the silky fabric to her knees. He chuckled quietly as Heather used her feet to remove them completely. The laugh ended on a moan of desire when her wetness coated the palm he placed over her cunt. He slipped two fingers into her body, the heel of his hand pressing firmly against her clit. Heather's hips rocked against him, riding his hand in perfect time with rhythm of her hands on his body.

His mouth found hers and for several long moments the only sounds were the gasping of their breath and the slick squelch of his fingers moving in and out of her wetness. Slowly, he pulled his fingers away, relishing the grasp of her muscles around the thick digits. He dragged his mouth away from hers and moved until he was positioned between her slim thighs. Heather's legs wrapped around his waist; tilting her hips and opening her body for his. He reached between their bodies, fumbling a bit, and positioned his hardness at her entrance. With a steady push he encased himself in her welcoming heat.

Brass buried his face in the crook of her neck and held himself perfectly still. The tight grip of her pussy was almost more than he could take. "Don't move," he gasped. "Don't…move…a…muscle."

Heather went still under him. Even her breathing was shallow. She was close, so very close, and she understood how tenuous his hold was at this point. Just when she felt a cramp beginning in her right calf, Jim began to move. A sigh of relief ghosted over her skin.

"Feels so good, baby. So fucking good." He mumbled against the swell of her breast. "Does it feel good to you?"

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips. "Mmmmhmmm," was all she could manage.

His strokes were slow and even, pulling out until only the tip remained before shoving his cock in to the hilt. Her calves rode the cheeks of his ass, feeling the flex of the muscles there. His forearms rested on either side of her and his chest hair rasped against her nipples with ever thrust. Heather's hands clung to his shoulders, her nails digging tiny half moons into his skin.

Brass nipped and licked at the firm flesh of her chest, his teeth pressing just hard enough to make her gasp. When she used her hand to lift a breast, her nipple standing up in a silent invitation, he drew the pebbled tip into his mouth. The tug of his lips on the sensitive peak was answered by a rush of wetness between her thighs. She whimpered in a desperate need for release and tightened her legs around him.

"More," she gasped out. She clenched her muscles around him and he increased his pace. ""More."

Sweat beaded on both their bodies, making them slippery. Brass' strokes were still steady, even. He raised his head, seeking her eyes. "Look at me." His voice was rough and his breathing labored.

Heather's eyes slid open and she met his gaze. Her eyes were stormy and what he saw in them tore away the last vestige of his self-control. His strokes became shorter and faster, his rhythm faltering in his haste. His mouth found hers, taking her lips in a sloppy kiss. His tongue slid over hers and away in a crude imitation of his cock. He moved on, licking at her neck, nipping at her shoulder. He felt Heather slide a slim hand between them, searching for and finding her clit.

As she began gliding her finger over the nub, Brass began to pound into her. His lips found her ear and he said, "Love being in you. Love fucking your beautiful pussy." His voice was thick, his words catching in his throat. "Gonna make you come. Want you to come for me."

Heather's finger rubbed furiously over her clit, driving her body toward orgasm. The need for release was visceral and she reached for it with every cell in her body. She teetered on the brink for an eternity until she felt the hot throb of Jim's cock inside her, the thick pulses of his semen. Then she was over the edge, her muscles clenching around him while white lights danced behind her eyes.

Brass collapsed on top of her, his arms unable to support his weight any longer. It wasn't until Heather began to push at his shoulders that he found the strength to roll over. He fell on his back and tugged her into his arms. His hand slid down her back, and over the curve of her hip, stopping as it encountered something foreign. Grasping it by the corner, he pulled it from her body and lifted it up so they could both see it. Seeing what he held in his hand, Heather began to laugh; softly at first and then harder and harder until she was shaking. Brass' deeper laughter blended with hers. They laughed until they were breathless and tears ran down their cheeks.

When he could speak again, Brass once again held up the brochure he had peeled from Heather's ass and said, "Looks like we're going to Roatan."


End file.
